Khanna Lawrence-Turner
|image = Khanna 2014 Design by DiedsenBoy.png |caption = Khanna's New Low Quality Design |gender = Female |height= 5 ft. 4 in. (164 cm) |age= 16 years-old |nationality = American |hometown = Philadelphia San Francisco |born = March 22, 1998 |profession = Student |haircolour = Cinnamon-coloured hair with green, yellow, orange, red, dark pink, purple, lilac and blue dip-dyed highlights |eyecolour = Leaf green |food = TBA |movie = TBA |series = TBA |colour = TBA |song = TBA |fear = TBA |parents = Kristen (mother) Unnamed Father (deceased) |friends = Everyone except enemies |loveinterests = Franklin |pets = A white cat and a brown hare (both unnamed) |otherrelatives = Leo and Roger (uncles) Acqua (aunt) Belinda, Nicholas and Doug (cousins) |first = Nico's Total Drama Stuff Chat RPs |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English-speaking countries) Ashleigh Ball (singing voice in English-speaking countries) Hadar Shahaf (Hebrew-speaking countries) Andressa Andreatto (Brazil) Carla Garcia (Portugal) Ana Vieira (singing voice on Portugal) Romina Marroquín Payró (Latin America) Ariadna Jiménez (Spain) Anna Orra (singing voice on Spain) Emmylou Homs (France) Aurélie Morgane (Québec) Gemma Donati (Italy) Omnitah Must (Germany) Lizemijn Libgott (Netherlands) Sara Poulsen (Denmark) May Kristin Kaspersen (Norway) Emma Lewin (Sweden) Solecki Janka (Hungary) Monika Pikuła (Poland) Adina Lucaciu (Romania) Anastasia Sokolova (Russia) Ganna Sagajdačna (Ukraine) Sementa Rajhard (Croatia) Bibiana Ondrejková (Slovakia) Ivana Korolová (Czech Republic) Elif Koç (Turkey) Nuengthida Sopon (Thailand) }} Khanna Lawrence-Turner or just Khanna, labeled Anti-Social Cutie, is MLT's brand new original character. About her Khanna grew up in Philadelphia and, since childhood, she was different from other children. But she doesn’t care a bit about that and always trying to be a normal person, despite being anti-social and a bit obnoxious. She has a tendency to be very lazy and sometimes is unpleasant for people involuntarily. Despite having some problems controlling her anger, she's a beautiful, playful, feisty, reckless, seductive, cheeky, cheerful, sweet, slightly tomboyish and introverted girl who has a lot of work when trying manipulating people to do what she wants. Being a natural leader, she's very brave, charming, has an independent character, proves to be both fun and kind to others and acts as the voice of reason, although she can be sarcastic when it's necessary. Despite being brave and strong, she has an unreasonable fear of the darkness. As a result, she has horrible panic attacks when she is in the dark or in enclosed spaces. She is determinated, clumsy, stubborn, audacious, smart and extremely humorous, loves to go to the mall, likes cute boys, gossiping around and knows how powerful she can look using her looks. Being a modern chick, she turns into a dangerous somebody when confronted with a difficult situation and also has some kind of practice in sports. Will she make new friends in San Francisco or she'll have to face this journey by herself? Appearance Khanna has freckled olive skin, leaf green eyes and long cinnamon-coloured hair with green, yellow, orange, red, dark pink, purple, lilac and blue dip-dyed highlights in a high ponytail. She wears a furry-collared pale green pleated dress with baby pink straps around the jagged sleeves, the collar and the hem, a necklace with a golden round pendant, a dark brown belt, azure blue tights with pale yellow stripes and caramel-coloured high-heeled boots. She also has pierced ears, wears amber-coloured armwarmers, a ring on her finger, has a butterfly hairclip on her head and speaks with a somewhat thick Liverpool-like accent. Online Profile What’s your best quality? I have a awesome kick-butt attitude! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *I like Beyoncé and Rihanna *Red, for sure. *Lemonade Mouth, I'm in love with this movie. *Jerky Meat Pot Pie! My mom makes the best one. Describe your craziest dream. I was kissing a guy named Franklin. He was, like, a extremely hot bully. Despite the fact he was annoying and always being a torment to everybody, I was totally in love with him. Ew! Best memory from childhood? When I learned to sew all kinds of clothes. Thankfully I've found somebody here who also likes to sew and is a awesome friend. Most embarrassing moment at school? I inadvertently said I think my 26-year-old geology teacher (or was the geography teacher?) was hot. Describe the first job you ever had. I haven't decided what I want to do with my life yet. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Possibly living a quiet life with the love of my life. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? With a guy who can love me for what I really am, in a very nice restaurant from Philadelphia. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Lock myself in my room and spend my last few minutes in front of my computer. Audition for Future Fanfics TBA The day I was born TBA Category:Females Category:Characters